Haunting Memories
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: Amelia never forgot the man the saved her lfe if he was a man. Brought into the world of vampires she is reunited with the one who saved her life. Will he remember or is she jusy another forgoten memory of his long life? James/OC Edward/OC, Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Even though I wish I did) :( **

**I also don't own anything else you recognize like music etc. **

**Prologue**

I was sitting happily in my den listening to my mum and dad discuss the plans for where my sister and I were going to stay tomorrow as they would both would be working late and mum would not be back for a couple of days. It had become normal for my parents to work late; my dad was a federal prosecutor and my mum was an FBI agent so it was normal for, sometimes, my sister and I to spend nights at one of our godparents houses.

Opening the door I asked if they had talked to Uncle Misha (ok so he is not technically our uncle he is my godfather but we just call him uncle). They said that they would talk to him and see if he would look after us. My mum then phoned my best friend April's mum to see how April was – last week she came down with the Chicken Pox so I had been unable to sleepover at her house tonight.

I had only just had chicken pox's myself so had not seen her for over three weeks and in our time that was like three years. April and I have been friends for all our lives; our mum's were in the hospital with us at the same time and had become friends. At school everyone called April and I twins as we had so much in common and shared the same birthday – yes we share our birthday, I am exactly one hour older than her.

I was pulled from my short reminiscing by a sharp knock on the door that I did not recognise so I shut the door to my den and continued playing with my dolls – it was not as fun with out April to play with as my sister Louisa was still only four months old and not able to play with me yet. My mum screamed and I pulled the door tighter shut and crawled to the small window in the door to see her being thrown across the room by a black haired woman whose eyes where as black as her hair.

A male, inhumanly beautiful like the female, followed with my father in his hands. My sisters crying caused them to turn so sharply that I jumped a little in the safety of my den. The female began biting my sister causing agonised shrieks to escape her; the female then bit in to her neck and Louisa eventually fell silent and still to the floor while my parents sobbed in the corner in the tight grasp of the male. The female then took a hold of my mum while the male kept a hold of my dad.

The two of them began tossing my parents round the room like rag dolls while my parents cried out in pain and anger. Mum crawled to my sister and checked her pulse then began to sob weakly telling my dad and I that Louisa was dead. The two monstrous strangers then moved over too my parents and bit them after a few minutes they stopped struggling and fell limp against their captures.

Once they were satisfied they through them aside and turned to face the door to my den- there was no way they could see me hiding in there but they came over and opened the door to revel myself. "Qué quieres?" I asked before terror over took me.

"We want you my child." The woman replied. Just then three other people entered the room – two males and a second female all inhumanly beautiful as well. Just then the woman before me leant forward and sunk her teeth into my neck.

The pain hit in seconds and I could vaguely make out what was going on, the three who had entered later where fighting the other two as the woman had withdraw from my neck. My view became interrupted as one of the males lent over me.

"I'm going to make the pain go away." He said in a smooth and soothing voice. I simply nodded. His teeth sunk into my neck in the same place the female had bitten me.

The fire left my body and I was able to sit up to see that a fire had been started in my house and that I was now lying on the grass outside.

"Quién erse?" I asked again, in Spanish, it was a common thing for me to do when I was nervous or scared.

"My name is James and this is Victoria and Laurent." James introduced. "What is your name?" He added.

"My name is Amelia." I answered.

"So she does speak English." Victoria sneered.

"Yes and Spanish." I answered.

"Erse an Àngel?" I questioned quietly to James. James smirked in a way that made him look very God/angel like. I could hear sirens in the distance and before I could blink I was alone in the garden. Alone in the world.

**11 Years later**

I was sitting looking out my window lately I had become obsessed with vampires and after reading a few vampire books I was starting to think that maybe James was not an angel but a vampire. The dreams of that night 11 years ago had began to plague my sleep again as I was reminded of James and his (well since I think they are vampires) coven. They had killed the two who had attacked my parents and from what I remember the two of them where inhumanly fast and also stronger too.

Also I was lead to believe that they had heighted hearing and/or smell base on how they found me in the cupboard den. The dreams stung to remember my family but to see James's face gave me the strangest of feelings that I could not describe. I now lived with my grandparents in Spain – part of the reason I was raised speaking Spanish is that they don't speak English. I missed my friends especially April and my godfather both of whom visited me a lot during the holidays.

I hadn't seen them in months as my grandparents thought that it was not good for me to be so attached to them. They were the only two people who I had been able to talk to about what happened –April believed me and Uncle Misha also didn't judge it as me being a terrified little girl but that some of what happened may be possible. The only thing I had not told them was my latest suspicions as I still doubted it myself.

Tired of dwelling on the past I took out my diary and after writing a quick entry I began to read it from the start – I began my diary when I was five the day my family where murdered. Once I had read half of my diary I was surprised at how many times I mentioned James and how many times I had drawn hearts around his name or doodled it in some other way. Maybe my grandparents where right; I was way to obsessed with that night and James.

My English was as good as my Spanish and my diary was in English so that my grandparents could not read it. I keep a second one in Spanish that had no mention of James and that night so they believed that I was over the night and over my obsession with James – who could blame me for wanting to know more about the person or being that had saved my life. My grandparents have been treating me differently since that night – acting like I might break any second had not helped me recover it had only allowed me to dwell on it more. Thank God that in only two years I would be leaving to go to medical school – if I got the grades I needed.

**Five years later**

Well I had made it out of that small farm in Spain where I was forced to live after my parent's death. My grandparents where not happy that I had come to America again as I have always been an American citizen. I had lived in Spain as a citizen but I no longer was that changed when I came back to America. I have been attending John Hopkins University where I have been studying medicine.

My godfather had been helping me by supervising the redevelopment of my house as the fire had destroyed most of the main building but had not reached the guest house or the garage which held my dad's car collection. The house was just outside of a small town in the state of Washington called Forks. This is where I would be returning after spending two years at teaching hospital.

The house is so isolated that one could hear the sound of my parents screams. Maybe being home will help me feel like I belong – a feeling I haven't felt for years and maybe I'll see _James_ again, a small voice taunted in my head. Hopes that maybe I'd find answers and that I could just see his face again, to be in his presences. It was just a dream, my rational self said but part of me held onto it wishing it to be true.

I stood waiting for my name to be called; at last it was and I went up and received my diploma. After years of hard work and determination I was now Doctor Andrews. I had finally finished medical school; April was just behind me her name coming just after mine. We had both followed the same path unknowingly and now we had made it. April was going to be going to the same teaching hospital as me although the area she was going to study was different from mine – she planed to study oncology – an area that I could never study as my Aunt had died from cancer three years ago.

James was still on my mind when ever I wasn't studying or working – I had been working as a waitress along with April and a few other girls in our classes – we worked to help pay for food, housing and school fees – which I might add where fairly high. All our hard work had paid off and we were leaving here today to go out into the world and help people get better and to save lives.


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter One – The Cullens**

I gained my specialty in two years and had moved to Forks like I planed I had been working at the hospital for just under half a year now and had been asked to show the new doctor around which I had agreed to as it seemed like a good way to distract myself from James. I knew when he and his family would be arriving in Forks so I decided to visit them when they arrived.

The day of their arrival I was not working so I decided to take my favourite car and drove to the house they had bought. It was a little outside the town like my house it was isolated and was very beautiful. As its garden was very large I decided that it would be nice to take a small present when I visited. Hoping they would like it I took a small rose plant that I had been growing.

I arrived outside their house and knocked the door; it was opened by Dr Cullen who looked cheerful. "Dr Cullen I just thought that I would come and welcome you and your family to the neighbourhood." I smiled calmly. Dr Cullen was pale and had honey coloured eyes; my thoughts turned to James as I realised that they looked very much like the vampires from my past.

"Please call me Carlisle." Dr Cullen said.

"My name is Amelia Andrews and I work at the hospital." I responded. A lady joined him by his side.

"This is my wife Esme. Esme this is Amelia." Carlisle introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Esme" I smiled handing her the rose.

"It's very nice of you to have come all this way out here not may people could be bother by such a long drive." Esme commented.

"Oh the drives not so long for me I live a little bit down from here and it is no trouble at all." I replied. The rest of the family came into the entrance hall to see what was going on I guess. One of them spoke quietly with Carlisle then went and stood over by the wall.

"This is Amelia." Esme introduce me to her family. "Amelia this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward." Esme continued.

"It is nice to meet you all." I replied. Looking round it seemed Jasper and Alice were together and that Rosalie and Emmet where together. "Do you need any help because I am more than happy to lend a hand if you need it?" I offered.

"It is very nice of you to offer and I could use a hand in the dinning room as the kids are all sorting their own rooms." Esme responded.

Everyone headed back to their tasks and I spent the rest of the day morning and most of the afternoon helping the Cullens unpack. By mid-afternoon I knew more or less what the Cullens where like Alice was hyper and loves shopping, Rosalie loves looking good and being the centre of attention, Emmet is strong and childish and also loves to annoy his brothers, Jasper is quite and polite and Edward was very musical and intelligent.

Dr Cullen and his wife where patient, calm and polite. Esme loves interior design and is very loving and Carlisle is very loving and gentle. All of the Cullen children where adopted and had a great love of the adopted parents. Alice and I got on well as I promised to show here all the good shopping locations around and I had offered to show Esme where to find all the good interior design shops.

All the Cullens showed great strength and grace which made me more and more convinced they were vampires although I still wasn't sure if vampires were really or not but the more I thought about it the more convinced I became. Still the Cullens where different from the vampires from twenty years ago their eyes where a honey colour compared to the scarlet red of the others.

I left mid way through the afternoon as I had some paperwork to review for tomorrow. Carlisle walked with me to the door of my car and thanked me for helping and said that he would see me at work tomorrow. When I got home there were three messages on my answering machine. One was from chief Swan thanking me for helping him sort out the room where his daughter would be staying when came to visit last week and saying that she had loved it.

The second was from April saying that she had gotten word that Dr Cullen was super hot and the third was from one of the nurses saying the same thing and saying how lucky I was to be showing him around. I called April back first and told her how I had spent the sum of my day and that Dr Cullen was in fact very attractive. I told her about his wife and children saying they all had a certain beauty about them and that not one of them could be called ugly or plain.

April was shocked that I had spent so much time with them and that the reports where true. Next I returned Chief Swans call saying that it was no problem and that I was glad Bella had appreciated it. I now knew she preferred to be called Bella rather than Isabella as I had spent some time with her when she had dislocated her wrist.

Finally I called back Nurse Emma and told her the same thing I had told April – her response was very different as April had been more surprised than awed. It annoyed me no end that people where already taking about the Cullens like it was just a piece of gossip. I had become friends with them in the short space of time that I had met them.

Esme and I got on particularly well as I was one of the few females she had met that didn't spend all their time checking out Carlisle. I had told Esme about my parents without going into details about how they died or the people that killed them as I didn't want to let them know what I was beginning to think about what they might be.

The next day I headed to work at my usual time and as usual was five minutes early. This always gave me more time to get a report from the night staff before I began my rounds. All the nurses seemed to know about my friendship with the Cullens and about my visit. It didn't bother me that much and as always April arrived two minutes early to catch up on the latest gossip which seemed to be about Carlisle. I gave April a quick summary of the night's events and then we both headed of to work.

Carlisle was punctual and the two of us got straight to work under the watchful eyes of the many nurses who no doubt where checking Carlisle out. After a quick tour of the hospital Carlisle and I went our separate ways to deal with different patients. We had arranged to meet up during lunch to talk about the school and different aspects of the town. The kids where set to start school at the beginning of the semester in other words in a week.

Carlisle and I were unable to meet for lunch as we where both to busy to do so. After work we walked to our cars together. "Alice says that as you are off on Saturday that she would like you to take her round the shopping locations." Carlisle told me.

"Ok tell her I'll pick her up at seven and that anyone else that wants to come is more than welcome to. I mean it would be a good chance for Esme to go to the interior design shops as many of them are in or around the shopping areas." I informed Carlisle.

"I'll be sure to let them know." Carlisle replied. After a short goodbye we went our separate ways and headed home.

The shopping trip was highly successful Rosalie and Esme both joined Alice and I and it went down very well. I had noticed by now that none of the Cullens ever ate anything and that added to my suspicions that they were vampires. The fact that Carlisle was a doctor made me wonder that if they were vampires they clearly were not like any other vampires I knew about. Also I had never seen them go out when it was sunny another thing that made my list of reasons to suspect it.

A week later I found out for sure they were vampires as Carlisle and Esme decided to tell me since they knew that I was close to figuring it out myself. Edward can read minds and this is how they knew I thought they were vampires. Alice sees the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. They don't eat humans like most vampires instead they live on the blood of animals. I told them about what had happened to my parents and how I survived.

The Cullens where shocked by the events twenty years ago and also they were as intrigued by the ones who had saved my life as Carlisle said the colour of their eyes meant they lived of human blood yet one had been controlled enough to save me. After this I found out how each of the Cullens save Alice became vampires. It seems Alice has no memory of her human life or how she became a vampire. Since then the Cullens and I have had a strong friendship.

The Cullen kids stirred quite a bit of interests and according to Jasper a lot of lust. Carlisle is still in opinion of the nurses the sexiest doctor/male at the hospital and all of them envy Esme greatly – a fact that they would rather Esme didn't know so that they think they don't like her. I of course told Esme all of this so that she did not feel that bad about how all the females except me seem to shun her.

The chief's daughter is moving to Forks so I have been helping him get everything ready for her arrival. The news that Isabella/Bella is moving to Forks has taken over all conversation and the Cullens are no longer the main area of conversation. Bella will not like that she is the centre of attention but as nothing much happens in Forks she will not easily be forgotten.

I will of course try and help Bella adjust and things as she and I get on well. When she arrives I hope to help her make friends and get use to living in this small town. Even with all the events of the last three months my mind still finds time to think about James especially now that I know for sure that he is a vampire. If I didn't know any better I would have said I was in love with him but that is impossible I hardly know him.


	3. Bella and James

**Chapter Two- Bella and James**

Charlie was busy so I went to pick Bella up from the airport; I helped her carry her bags to the car and then we began the journey to Forks. "So are you looking forward to school?" I asked her.

"Not really, I mean what if they don't like me." Bella answered.

"They will and plus the Cullens are really nice so if you don't make friends with anyone on your first day I could introduce you to them." I replied.

"Thanks I would appreciate it." Bella smiled.

The rest of the journey pasted with us discussing various books we had read. I told Bella some of the old Quileute legends which she found very interesting. I told her I had a book with them in it and that she could borrow it from me. She said that she would very much like to read it so we went to my house to pick it up before I dropped her off at her house.

Bella became very interested in the Cullens always asking me about them and constantly observing their 'unusual behaviour' that I knew came from the fact they are vampires. A few weeks after Bella arrived in Forks there was some very bad weather. I was as usual busy at work when I learned that Bella was in the hospital so I headed down to the ER to take care of her of course Carlisle had arrived just before I did and taking care of her so I just inquired into her state of health and returned to work.

Of course Bella told me her thoughts about what had happened as Edward (who was no where near) her saved her from being killed. Bella finally read the book and figured out what the Cullens where. Edward and Bella were so happy together, the rest of the Cullens where glad that he had finally found someone. Edward himself was so much happier which was easier on Jasper who use to get tired of Edward's emotions.

Alice saw a thunder storm coming so we joined the Cullens for a game of baseball not that we would be playing. Bella stood beside me as the two of us helped Esme umpire the game. Alice was the pitcher and it was incredible the speed of the ball. Edward and Emmet were in Alice's team and Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper made up the second team. There was clearly tension between Rosalie, Bella and I yet the rest of the Cullens were fine with us.

Alice pitched the ball and Rosalie hit it so fast it was difficult for the human eye to see. "Ok now I see why you need the thunder" Bella and I said together. Edward ran after the ball and Rosalie started round the field. "That's got to be a home run." Bella said.

"Edwards very fast" Was all Esme replied.

"Your out" Bella declared.

"Out woo" Emmet shouted in glee. Rosalie scowled "Babe come it's just a game." Emmet shouted. The game continued Carlisle was next to bat. Edward and Emmet both jumped for the ball at the same time, crashing into each other they fell to the ground laughing.

Jasper was next to bat hitting the ball high and fast. Emmet climbed the tree with great easy and caught the ball, landing he through the ball. "That's my monkey man." Rosalie gloated. Then it was back to Rosalie's turn to bat. She hit the ball and ran.

Alice noticed something neither, Bella or I could see. "Stop" She shouted. Everyone turned to look at the fog on the far side of the felid. They all ran back to Bella and I. "They were leaving then they heard us." Alice explained.

"Lets go" Edward said pulling Bella to him and tapping my shoulder so I would follow.

"It's too late" Carlisle said. Edwards's horror was clear on his perfect face.

"Get your hair down" Edward ordered Bella as mine was down.

"Like that will help I can smell her from across the field." Rosalie injected.

Everyone stood behind Carlisle then I saw them; three figures approaching through the fog. "I shouldn't have brought you here I am so sorry." Edward apologised to Bella.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Just be quite and stand behind me" Edward instructed.

As the figures came in view for my eyes to see them I froze torn between running straight to them and waiting till they made it closer to us. I choose to wait; no one seemed to notice my reaction to the strangers except Jasper who could feel my emotions which were all over the place.

"I believe this belongs to you." The man in the middle said.

Throwing the ball casual back to Carlisle. "Thank you." Carlisle responded.

"I am Laurent and this is Victoria" he said gesturing to the female on his left "and James" he introduced nodding to the man on right. The wind blow Bella's sent right to James.

"You brought a snack." James smiled.

"No, Bella is my _Friend_" I emphasised.

"You're human to." Victoria stated.

"Ye a human who would have been a vampire at five if James hadn't saved me" I responded pulling back my hair to revel the scar that was just visible over the edge of my shirt.

At that James pulled out of the attack position he was in a told the others to do so as well. "Leave now" Edward ordered.

"I think we'll stick around a while" James responded.

"No you will leave now before you cause any more trouble." Edward growled with that the three nomads turned and left.

Edward seemed satisfied that they were not coming back so the games continued. Carlisle took over pitching when the teams switched places and by the end of the evening the final tally was 25 to Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie to 27 to Alice, Edward and Emmet. Emmet then insisted he drove the truck back so Edward offered to carry Bella back to his house and get his Volvo. Emmet gave up and was happy enough to travel with us and tease Edward the whole journey.

Edward decided to stay with Bella in case James and his coven came back for her which I doubted but Edward still said he would rather be safe than sorry so we left him there. Emmet then got his wish and drove me back to my house complaining about how boring Edward was and how he thought a sex life would improve him greatly.

I argued that he was not staying there for that but that he was genuinely concerned for Bella's safety and that he was just being careful. Emmet then made the point that if James or his coven where to come back that wouldn't they come for me as I saw them when I was younger and still remember them and that James clearly was no longer thinking of hunting Bella or Edward would have ripped his head off.

I told Emmet not to worry about it that he may very well be right about Edward's reasons for staying and that he was not to interfere and to let things happen as the people involved wanted them to. Finally we arrived at my house and Rosalie finally spoke saying that she didn't care what Edward did as long as was not annoying her and that she agreed that the nomads where not likely to return knowing such a large coven where so nearby.

**A/N – Please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas please let me know. What caused James to suddenly change went Amelia spoke? Do the nomads come back? What will if the nomads come back? Does Amelia figure out how she feels? Find out the answers to all these questions and more in future chapters. **


	4. James and Victoria

**Chapter Three – James and Victoria**

**James's POV**

I faced the other two members of my coven. "If you go back there they'll kill you or if they don't we will no longer be a coven." Victoria argued. I had known this was coming since I decided to go back to Amelia. Victoria was jealous given our relationship but still Laurent was her mate and she was happy to be with him as I hadn't wanted her after that night 23 years ago.

"I am going and that is that." I said turning round and heading back to Forks.

**Amelia's POV**

I was sitting writing in my diary when a movement behind me made me jump. Turning round I was James lent against the wall a smirk decorating his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that." I snapped jokingly. All that achieved was that his smirk became larger. "What are you doing here anyway I thought that you and your coven had left." I quizzed.

"Well I came back to see you but if you would prefer I can go." He answered.

"No its ok just next time knock or something got it." I responded. James crossed the room and turned the chair I was sitting in round so that I was facing him.

"What is this?" James asked picking up my diary.

"It's nothing give it back ok." I responded.

James then opened my diary and began reading it and shockingly he smiled when he read parts of it. As he was to busy reading my diary he didn't notice me getting up and moving over to where he stood. Quickly I grabbed the book and shut it. "I think you've read more than enough." I stated placing the book back on the shelf. James smirked and wrapped his arms around me.

"You wrote about me a lot." His whispered, "Like I have thought about you everyday since that night." His whispered seductively. Just then someone coughed by the window.

We both turned round James's grip on me tightened. "Edward" James started.

"What the hell are you doing here? Amelia are you all right?" Edward asked panic clear in his voice.

"I am fine Edward really James is not going to hurt me." I answered.

"I came back to see how she was if that is ok with you." James responded.

"Well you know how she is. Now go away and never come back." Edward replied.

"Edward, I am fine and I trust James so he can stay if he promises to hunt animals. Sound far to you?" I interrupted.

"If you trust him then it is ok for him to stay as long as he follows a few rules." Carlisle said, strange I hadn't noticed him before.

"What would these rules be?" James questioned. Carlisle explained about the treaty with the Quilletes and about the arrangements that had been made. James agreed to the Cullens rules and they left happy that there had not been any trouble.

"What was all that about?" James asked.

"Well they were worried that you and/or your coven would come back to harm Bella or I so they were going to check up on us." I answered.

"I could never hurt you." James responded before jumping out the window and disappearing into the night. I looked out my window wondering where he had gone before I finally came close to sleep.

I woke from a peaceful sleep by the sound of the window opening. I sat up and turned to my bedside lamp. Victoria was stood silhouette against the shadows of the room. "You should stay way from James, he is mine and no human bitch will take him from me. If you don't heat this warning I will kill you." Victoria snarled.

"I had no intentions of that sort but if James does then that is not my problem and will keep what you have said in mind but I will say that if James has that kind of intention then I shall not stop him." I replied smiling slightly.

"If you don't I will end you." Victoria hissed.

"I doubt that will go down well with James who I guess would protect me." I smiled. Victoria hissed angrily then was gone in the blink of an eye. The phone on my bedside table began ringing. I answered wearily wanting to get back to sleep. "Amelia, why did I just have a vision of you being killed by Victoria?" Alice questioned.

"Well let's see…" I said as I began describing what had just happened.

"James wait don't go after Victoria by yourself wait till we come up with a plan and make sure Amelia is safe." I heard Alice chirp.

"I can't just let Victoria threaten her and get away with it." James snapped.

"Alice put James on" I instructed getting annoyed that they were talking like I couldn't hear.

"Are you ok?" James questioned.

"Yes I am fine but could you please not argue with Alice sooner or later you'll learn to never bet against her. Now why don't one of you come and get me then we can figure out what we are going to do." I suggested.

"Good plan I am coming to get you stay where you are." James instructed before the phone was handed back to Alice.

No sooner than the line went dead my window exploded in a huge flood of shards sparkling in the pale light of the rising sun. Not so good if you're a vampire but good if you are a human being hunted. My thoughts where cut off by a sharp pain dancing across the back of my head as I tumbled to the floor and then was lost to the surroundings as the darkness consumed me.

**James's POV**

I could smell it before I got there the intense fragrance that was more powerful and delicious to me than anything else ever. Amelia's blood filled the pale dawn as I entered her room I saw shards of glass littering the floor and a small pool of blood that was fairly fresh as it hadn't clotted. Who ever had done this could control themselves around blood.

It was then once I was able to prevent myself from the distraction of blood another smell caught my attention. Her smell, the smell of the one who swore if I left I would never see again. Victoria's sent. I was strong like she had been here for awhile maybe waiting to see if I would come or if it would be one of the Cullens. A small hand rested on my shoulder. "We'll get her back." was all Alice had to say we took off running to the Cullens house to plan.


	5. The Volturi

**Chapter Four – The Volturi**

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while I been sitting exams and therefore not had time to write._

**James's POV**

We had a problem, Amelia's god daughters where coming over to visit her in two days and Alice had said that it would be sunny so if she wasn't back there would be no one to pick them up. Edward was planning to stay behind and protect Bella not that anyone but him believed she was in any danger. Bella was insisting the Edward went to help us and that would mean there would be more chance of getting Amelia out safely.

We tried to follow her sent but it seemed to be everywhere Victoria had a plan and she had knew what she was doing. Bella had finally convinced Edward to come with us.

**Alice's POV**

James was pacing the room, he was going very slowly even for a human it was a slow speed. At last I was able to find Amelia's future.

_Vision_

"_So who the hell and you and what do you want?" I demanded. _

_"We are the leaders of the Volturi." The ma with long black hair answered._

"_The sort of royalty in the vampire world. The oldest and most powerful coven." I responded. "Which means you must be Aro, that is Marcus and he is __Caius." I added._

"_How do you know so much about us?" Aro asked._

_"I have known about Vampires since I was five years old. I didn't know that then but anyway I am friends with a coven of vampires and also a nomad. I met another coven friendly with the other one. One of the members in the second coven use to be part of your guard. He can sense the talents of other. He said that if I was turned I would be able to make myself inviasble. My boyfriend who is a vampire by the way is planning on turning me after my god daughters visit this week so that I don't want to kill them. They arrive in to days and when the leave a week and two days from now I am meant to become a vampire."_

_End Vision_

"James, Amelia is being held by the Volturi but she will buy herself time by telling them what Eleazar told her about what her powers will be if she is turned so they will doubtfully kill her as Aro will want her power to us the abilities of every vampire she have ever met and the ones she meet after she is turned. I think they may let her go since she has said that he vampire boyfriend meaning you will turn her when her god daughters have left." I summarised.

**James's POV**

Amelia had said _'You'll learn never to bet against Alice.' _So I would just have to trust her visions. "Alice when we get Amelia back I will help you find out about your past." I began.

"I was travelling and I came across the asylum that you were in one of the doctors was planning on killing you. You had dreamt it and where shouting at the nurses to take him away. The doctor was a vampire so I looked up why you where there ad found out about your dreams so I turned you and killed the doctor since I figured you would be a powerful vampire. Victoria didn't want you as a part of our coven so we left." I Finished.

"What was I called? How old am I?" Alice asked.

"Mary Alice Brandon born 1901" I answered.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Edward asked.

"Well I hadn't known Alice had lost her human memories so I hadn't thought I needed to but the Amelia explained that Alice didn't remember her human life so I was going to tell her but then Amelia was kidnapped." I answered.

"Didn't you figure it out when she didn't recognise you?" Edward argued.

"No because I was to shocked to see Amelia and that she recognised me" I replied.

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that I know now." Alice chipped in.

"We can find out about Alice's past." Jasper added.

"I think that I may still have a cope of your file from the asylum. I stole a copy to when I was trying to find out about you. It should be with my things at Amelia's. I went and got them before I came back here." I said.

"I'll read it when we have saved Amelia." Alice chirped.

**Amelia's POV**

I woke in a small dingy room with no way out. The walls where made of thick stone and there was no windows. The only was out was through a locked door that I doubted would be opened. Just then it was. Three tall male vampires walked in the first looked interested and surprised by my lack of fear. "So who the hell and you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"We are the leaders of the Volturi." The ma with long black hair answered.

"The sort of royalty in the vampire world. The oldest and most powerful coven." I responded. "Which means you must be Aro, that is Marcus and he is Caius." I added.

"How do you know so much about us?" Aro asked.

"I have known about Vampires since I was five years old. I didn't know that then but anyway I am friends with a coven of vampires and also a nomad. I met another coven friendly with the other one. One of the members in the second coven use to be part of your guard. He can sense the talents of other. He said that if I was turned I would be able to make myself inviable. My boyfriend who is a vampire by the way is planning on turning me after my god daughters visit this week so that I don't want to kill them. They arrive in to days and when the leave a week and two days from now I am meant to become a vampire." I rambled.

"May I prove this?" He asked offering me his hand.

"Ok phone the Cullens, James is staying with them they will be able to prove all that I have said is true. Their number is in here." I responded tossing Aro my phone. "Their home number is under Cullen their cell phone number is under their first names." I added.

"Very well." Aro replied taking my phone and calling the Cullens. "Hello Carlisle it is Aro." Aro said.

"Oh you know Amelia is here and what she had told us. Is it true?" he asked.

"Very interesting" Aro continued "Yes we will return her to you under the insurances that she will be turned." He added hanging up.

"Come with me I will have Demetri and Jane take you back to Forks." Aro stated gesturing for me to follow him. I followed him to what I guessed was the throne room where a very pissed of Victoria stood.

"Why is she still alive?" She snarled pointing at me.

"She will have a very useful power once she is turned so she is to return home and come back later to prove she has been turned." Aro answered.

"Why not turn her now, she would be a useful addition to your noble coven" Victoria suggested.

"She has plans that must be carried out before she is turned so as not to arouse suspicion." Aro answered.

"Well if you don't mind I will be heading home now. Oh Victoria go back to your mate and stop trying to harm mine." I stated before turning round ad walking towards the door.

"Listen to me right now, you are just a plaything to James he does not have a heart. He is incapable of love. You are lying to yourself if you think he cares about you." Victoria hissed.

I ignored her and joined Jane and Demetri then followed them through the castle trying to ignore the group of tourist following an female vampire eagerly taking pictures and whispering to each other about the residents or some painting they had seen. Some guys in the group wolf whistled at Jane and I before being lead into a room I am sure I never wanted to go into. Their screams followed me all the way to the plane.


End file.
